


death match

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: an item appears capable to break a deal between a rider and its host freeing their souls from hell, Robbie now needs to protect this item and the agents of shield before the other riders arrive and take the item by any means





	1. Chapter 1

As Daisy returned to the lighthouse she walked into the control room where Mack was looking at security footage smirking to himself as he noticed Daisy and got up from his seat and hugged her “hey tremors” he said as he pulled away “what's got you in a good mood?” she asked as he nodded to the computer he was looking at “just looking over footage which was marked from the village” he said as she walked over to the desk and sat down as Mack typed in the time stamp and pressed plan as she saw security from a street camera. As she was about to ask what she was meant to be seeing she noticed a car come into frame. 

It was a black dodge charger she knew all to well as she couldn't believe what she was actually seeing as she leaned back in the chair as Mack smirked over her shoulder “looks like matchstick found his way back” he said as she nodded “looks like” she agreed as she stood up “i'm taking one of the SUV’s she said simply as he nodded “thought you would” he said simply as he tossed her some keys “already waiting outside” he said as she caught the keys and nodded “thanks” she said as she walked out of the control center. 

As she drove around she spotted the charger outside a bar as she pulled up and sat in her car for a bit. last time he came back from the other dimensions he was different, he seemed darker, she just hoped that he was ok this time. As she sighed and opened the door she calmed herself and closed the door behind herself as she walked into the bar. She looked around and realised the place was empty except for the furthest stall where a man was facing away from her in a leather jacket drinking what looked like vodka in a pint glass as she was then fairly certain he was who she came to see as she walked over and before getting half way there the man placed his drink on the table and sighed “we have to stop meeting like this” he said loudly as she smirked “you never gave me your number” she replied as he chuckled “wouldn't of had reception anyway” he said as he stood up and turned to face her. As he turned she felt her heart flutter a little, he looked good, he hadn't really changed to much but he still looked effortlessly handsome. “What you doing here Daisy?” he asked as she knitted her eyebrows “i thought thats why you were here” she replied as he shook his head “i'm here on business” he replied “i didn't even know where you guys were, i checked your old base but it looked like a bomb went off” he continued as she nodded “because one did” she answered as he nodded “of course it did” he agreed “so i'm guessing you base it a couple miles that way” he said pointing roughly towards the direction of the lighthouse as she nodded “how did you?” she went to asked as he sighed “really not good” he muttered “any chance you have any massive stones about 8 feet high, three of them, tendency to turn to liquid” he asked as she nodded “we did, then they blew up” she said as he scratched the back of his head “take me there” he said simply as he walked past her towards the door and she muttered “sure thing boss” as she followed him out the door.

As they got back to the lighthouse Mack was there to greet them “hey matchstick” he said as Robbie nodded at him “how's” he said as he tapped his head and Mack nodded “your boss’s affects have pretty much gone” he replied as Robbie nodded “that good” he replied as he looked at Daisy “where was the explosion?” he asked as she nodded and Mack gave her a look and she shrugged as she walked down the hall with Robbie as Mack followed behind them as they reached the caved in door leading to the room where the bomb went off as Robbie grabbed the steel beam which was in the way with one hand as he bent it without much effort as he pushed the rest of the rubble out of the way so there was a pathway for people to walk through “been to the gym?” Mack asked as Robbie chuckled “practice” he replied simply as he walked through the hole followed by Daisy then Mack.

“Whats the deal?” Daisy asked as Robbie looked around the room “when the bomb went off it shattered the three stones” he stated as fact “those stones were actually three parts of one whole” he continued “when the bomb went off it mixed all the parts together and made something” he said as he walked over to a corner of the room and picked up a chunk of rock which must of easily weighed 6 tons and threw it to the side like it was nothing as he picked up a small crystal about the size of his palm “this is a calcified multidimensional time-space” he said with a hint of winder in his voice “and whats so good about multidimensional whatever?” Daisy asked as he shook his head “not much to you guys” he replied “but for magic users it would make for one hell of a power boost” he added “and…” he started to say as he took a shaky breath “its also is the only thing in all creation which can break a deal made with a rider” he said as Daisy looked at him stunned “so you take that and no more matchstick?” Mack asked as Robbie nodded as he threw it in the air and caught it again “that was the original plan” he stated “but since you guys are here” he said with a sigh as he pocketed the crystal “looks like i need to rider” he said as Daisy looked at him confused “why?” she asked as he smiled lightly “to stop the other riders from killing you” he replied


	2. Chapter 2

As Robbie dropped that bombshell Daisy had no idea how best to reply as he sighed and walked out of the hole he made as Daisy followed hearing Mack mumble “more matchsticks” with a tone of disbelief. “What do you mean ,other?” she asked as he walked around the base before stopping realising he had no idea about the lay out as he turned around to look at Mack and Daisy “i'll explain everything” he said as he looked around “but its easier if i did it to everyone all at once” he said as Daisy nodded “fine” she said simply as she lead Robbie and Mack to the control room where Robbie whistled “doing well for ourselves” he muttered as Daisy glanced back at him “we do our best” she replied as he just smirked which made her blush a little as she looked away. As she, Jemma, Mack, May, Deke and Fitz all came together in the control room Robbie was leaning against the table “your back?” Jemma asked in surprise and he nodded “which isn't a good sign” Fitz added as Daisy shot him a look and Robbie raised his hand “thats a fair point” he agreed “but this is worse than any Darkhold” Robbie stated as Jemma looked at him curiously “any?” she asked as he nodded “ me and the rider have hid a five or so, but thats besides the point” he answered as he looked at Deke the Daisy “who's the weird one?” he asked as Daisy nodded to Deke “his names Deke he’s from the future and is the Grandson of…” she started as Robbie finished by pointing at Jemma and Fitz “...you two” as Daisy nodded “how did you know?” she asked as he shrugged “i don't ask that question anymore” he answered as he tapped his pocket as if reminding himself as to why he was here. “Anyway” he stated as Daisy nodded “the other riders” she said as Fitz looked at Daisy in panic “what?” he asked as Robbie pulled out the crystal “i'm not the only rider in the multiverse, in reality there are dozens, possibly hundreds” he stated as he flipped the crystal in his hand “and there all going to be coming for this” he continued “now not all riders are equal, we’re powered by different thing, which means we each have variations of powers and abilities” as he was interrupted by Fitz “why don't you just take it away then, like you did with the Darkhold” he asked as Robbie shook his head “this is where it was created which means chances are most of the riders would come here first to catch the sent” he answered as Robbie put it back in his pocket “so i'm gonna ask you all to leave” he said simply, “i'll open a portal to anywhere in the world and you all leave” he added “leave me to fight them” he finished as Daisy shook her head and grabbed his hand “side bar” she said as she dragged Robbie off. 

As Daisy walked into a room Robbie followed behind her as she closed the door behind him “the rider, the one inside of you” she started “is he strong?” she asked as he shrugged “haven't lost yet” he replied “how many other riders have you fought before?” she asked as he took a deep breath “one” he answered, “it was a while back, it was something else” he replied as he opened his jacket and lifted his shirt to show a scar as Daisy’s eyes widened “you don't get hurt” she said stunned as she ran her hand over the scar “the other rider, he had a weapon, when he hit the rider it cut like i was me before all this” he answered noticing her questioning look as he pulled out a razor sharp knife with weird symbols on it from his back pocket “i said they had a weapon, its mine now” he smirked “but this weapon was made by a rider, if all the other riders are strong enough to create these” he said as he handed it to her “riders can kill each other even with special weapons, were the only beings that can actually kill a rider” he stated “but i'm the youngest rider” he said as she nodded “so you want me to leave so you can get yourself killed she asked as he shrugged “i have a plan” he replied as she looked a him “use the stone, then let them kill you” she asked hoping she was wrong as he smirked “never said it was a good one” he said as she hit him in the chest which took him by surprise as she kept hitting him “no, no,no, you can't do this to me” she said as she kept hitting him as he grabbed her wrists as she had tears in her eyes “you can't just come back into my life and tell me you plan to get yourself killed” she screamed as he hugged her tightly as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

As Robbie and Daisy left the control room Deke looked around “so who’s the guy in leather?” he asked as Yo-Yo walked in “fire dudes back?” she asked casually, just getting back to the base after some personal time. “Yeah” Mack said as he looked at Deke “a year or so back we were looking for Daisy after she ran away” he started “when we found her she was hanging around with Robbie” he said as he sighed looking at Deke’s confused face “the leather guy” he added as Deke nodded and Mac continued “he has some pretty powerful abilities” he said as he went to list them as Deke interrupted “like Daisy?” he asked as Mack shook his head “Tremmors is an inhuman, this guy is something else, he can't die, can't be hurt for more than a couple seconds and is pretty much a walking talking master of death” he surmised as Deke looked down the hall where Daisy had lead Robbie “but Daisy can handle him?” he asked as Mack shook his head “you were not paying attention were you?” he asked rhetorically “we could drop a nuke on this guy and it would probably only serve to annoy him” he said as Deke pointed to the hallway “so why did we just let Daisy walk off with him?” he asked as Mack smirked “the rider is a being of pure darkness, i can tell you that from experience, but no one is better at controlling it than Robbie” he said “matchstick is on our side” he added calmly as the building started to shake as a tear in reality formed as a woman with brown hair in a leather jacket walked through as she noticed her right shoulder was on fire and she wiped it off like it was a drop of rain as she looked around then her eyes landed on Mack “you have a faint spirit marker on you, the same as the rookie” she said with a strong accent which Mack couldn't quite place “who are you?” he asked as she shook her head “i'm none of your business” she said as she looked around “where the other rider” she asked simply “other?” Mack asked as she looked dead at him as her eyes hummed the same way Robbie’s did when he first met Mack and Coulson. Mack, along with the others, backed up slightly after realising that she was also a rider as Robbie walked through the door way with Daisy following behind with a look like she had been crying “your dramatic as ever” Robbie said as he walked right up to the other, female, rider as they stared each other down before the woman smirked which lead to Robbie doing the same as they did something to everyone's surprise, they hugged. As they hugged Daisy felt a twinge of jealousy before the separated “everyone” Robbie said getting her attention “this is Alejandra Jones” he said as her face had lost the smirk it had when she was addressing Robbie “best call her Miss Jones” he said as a side note “she gets a bit touchy, don't you AJ” he said as she grabbed his collar and threw him across the room as he hit the wall and it cracked as he fell to the ground chuckling “i told you to never call me that” she said simply as if it justified her outburst as he stood and brushed off his jacket before shrugging “don't call me rookie” he replied as a cut on his face seem to shine a bright orange as it closed appearing as if it was never there to begin with. “Hey Matchstick, wanna explain?” Mack asked as he found a blade at his neck “what did you just call him?” she asked almost insulted as Robbie grabbed her wrist, Daisy hadn't even seen him move across the room “its fine Alejandra” he said as she took her blade away “and don't threaten my friends” Robbie added “there trying to help” he said simply as she waved his comment off and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall “Mack, to answer your question Alejandra is the only other rider i've ever met, she’s been training me and she’s probably the only rider out there willing to help us” he said as she shook her head “not us, you” she said simply as Daisy felt another wave of jealousy “the knife?” Daisy asked as Robbie nodded and pulled it out of his back pocket “you learned to make them yourself?” she asked as he nodded “learned from the best” he replied as Fitz interrupted “why are you willing to help?” he asked as Alejandra glanced at him “I have no desire to rid myself of my rider, nor to lose my pupil” she said simply as Robbie pulled the crystal out of his pocket and shew it to her as she nodded “its going to be a blood bath” she stated as Robbie nodded “there's only enough here to break a single contract” he said finishing her thought as she nodded in agreement “how many riders do you think will come for it?” he asked as she shook her head “some have embraced the rider as apart of themselves, like myself. But some still wish for a way out” she stated as he nodded even though it didn't answer his question “do you think he will make an appearance?” Robbie asked as Daisy looked between them both “he?” she asked in the same dramatic voice as Robbie “Johnny Blaze, current king of hell and the strongest Rider out there” he said as Daisy looked at both of them “but theres two of you?” she said confused as Robbie shook his head “when he became the king of hell he got an incredible boost to his already amazing power, it would take a dozen riders to take him down” Robbie said as Alejandra nodded “i doubt he will show but with this many Riders gathering he might appear just for the fight” she said as Robbie looked scared, which was a look Daisy had never seen on him before. “So whats the plan?” she asked as Robbie clicked his fingers and a portal opened on the other side of the room “that portal will take you to wherever your thinking of as you step through it” he said simply as Alejandra nodded in a proud fashion obviously happy with her pupil “you should all leave” he said simply as Daisy shook her head “no chance” she said “i'm not letting you take on the king of hell, and not to mention an all out deathmatch with other immortal ghost riders, by yourself” she said hoping to end the argument before it began as Alejandra chuckle “he wouldn't be alone little girl, i would be with him in the battle” she said standing up as Mack nodded “i agree with Daisy, we have dangerous tech here we can't let the wrong people get a hold of it” he said as he leaned into Robbie and whispered “but if you have a spare rider killing knife…” he started as Robbie just sighed and stepped past Mack and picked up his shotgun axe which always leaned against his desk as Robbie’s eyes glowed harshly as the room started to shake and all of Robbie’s mussels seemed to strain at once as symbols appeared on the gun as he tossed it to Mack “congrats, for the next twelve hours you possess a rider killing gun” he said panting as Jemma cleared her throat “i'm sorry but…” she started as Mack nodded “its fine Jemma, you Fitz and Deke get yourselves to safety, just make sure all the other agents get out safely as well” Mack said as she nodded and they walked off as he glanced at Yo-Yo “any chance of talking you into getting out?” he asked rhetorically as she laughed “your not getting rid of me that easily” she said simply as he nodded knowing better than to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont think i was accurate when i said a rider can kill another, what i meant was a host of a rider could kill another host and the powers get absorbed into the victor.

As they evacuated Robbie and Alejandra were looking at each other without speaking a word while their facial expressions changed as though they were having a heating debate as Daisy looked between them “whats happening” she asked as Robbie didn't even glance at her “were working out a battle plan” he answered as Daisy nodded “well shouldn't we be involved?” she asked motioning behind her to herself then Mack and Yo-yo as Robbie shook his head and Alejandra chuckled “from what i've heard you couldn't even take on Rookie, all the riders to come here would be to make him look like a child” she said as Robbie sighed “what she means is that you are out of your weight class, so she is going to place anti rider runes all over the compound, which is gonna hurt us so as soon as its done were gonna head outside and wait for the others” he said simply as he looked at the monitors as if noticing something then turned back to Daisy as if nothing had happened “you guys will stay here and guard the tech you were talking about and keep watch on the monitors” he said as he hugged her and whispered something in her ear before pulling away and rubbing her shoulder “just wait here” he asked simply “be safe” he added as he vanished and she saw him on the monitors outside as he seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there. 

“So which one are you?” Robbie asked to a figure he could only just see with his rider’s abilities as a man wearing a denim jacket and a truckers cap appeared in full view to him as Robbie nodded “on second thoughts i think you looked better invisible” he thought allowed as the man chuckled “kid you have no idea who you're screwing with” he said as he bowed his cap slightly “name’s Todd Jarvis” he said with a heavy texas accent as Robbie shook his head “all i see is a dead man walking” Robbie replied as Todd chuckled “why don't you hand me that crystal” he said as Robbie chuckled “find it you can have it” he replied as he waved his arm around himself “with this much dimensional energy run off none of us can find it without a map” he continued as Todd just chuckled “well then I might just have to go introduce myself to all those people i sense in that there bunker” he said as Robbie clenched his knuckles “now you shouldn't have done that” Robbie said as he threw a fire ball which slammed into Todds chest making him skid 5 feet his boots leaving a track to show the distance as he shook his head “woah” he said shaking his head as his hat fell off “now that was some pain” he said as he stretched “haven't felt that since the first world war” he said simply as his eyes hummed the same way Robbie’s did as he knew it meant he was about to turn as Robbie waited as he witnessed the flesh burn from Todd until only a rider remained. Seeing a rider wearing a denim jacket sat all wrong with Robbie as he waited for Todd to make the first move as he launched a strike towards Robbie’s throat which he dodged as he brought his hand up and under the riders chest breaking threw the jacket as his hand turned into his rider formed as he clenched around where Todd’s heard would be as he brought his fist tighter around his heart as Todd’s rider was absorbed by Robbie as Todd became human again and Robbie kept his hand wrapped around his heart “for what its worth” Robbie whispered into Todd’s ear “i'm sorry it had to end this way, not many people deserve to go where your heading” he said “but you threatened my friends and i can't let you live” he said as he pulled his hand out with Todd’s heart still in grasp as he dropped it on the floor and Todd went limp and collapsed to the ground as his body slowly began to turn to dust.


End file.
